PG Sailor Moon  Eine Zeitreise mit folgen
by Knuffelpack
Summary: Naoki der Anführer des Sailor Teams will mit einer drei Tägigen Zeitreise ein schlimmes ereigniss verhindern. Als er durch das Zeitportal gehen will wird die Steuerungskonsole von einem Dämon getroffen, eine Zeitreise mit zahlreichen Abenteuern beginnt.
1. Einleitung

In dieser Geschichte geht es in erster linie um die Serie Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Live Action.

Diese wird aber mit einigen meiner anderen Lieblingsserien verknüpft sodas Personen anderer

Serien in meinen Geschichten auftauchen. Es ist keine nacherzählung bzw Übersetzung in Deutsch,

sondern meistens wird erzählt was der Hauptheld wärenddessen die normale Handlung abläuft.

Abundzu greift er jedoch auch ein und verändert diese der Charaktere haben die Namen der Schauspieler die sie in der Serie spielen, da ich finde das diese besser passen. Dies isz zwar ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig aber daran gewöhnt man sich. In der Charakterbeschreibung ist immer eine kleine übersicht der Serien/Filme/Spiele usw. aufgelistet die Aktuell in der Geschichte zu finden sind.

Nun Wünsche ich viel spass beim Lesen und hoffe das euch die Geschichte gefällt.


	2. Charakterbeschreibung

**Naoki Kamiya**

Naoki ist ein sehr Komplizierter Charakter. Man weis nicht wirklich viel über ihn,

jedoch wird im laufe der Geschichte immer mehr über ihn aufgedeckt. Er ist der

Hüter der Sailor Kräfte und anführer des Sailor Teams. Er gehört zudem zum Team

der Zeitreisenden Sailor Kriegern und ist der Admiral der vereinigten Mond-Erdstreitkräfte in der Zukunft.

.

**Andromeda Ascendant**

Sie ist die künstliche Intiligenz der Computersysteme des Mondpalastes, zudem hat sie auch vollen zugriff auf alle Systeme der Erde. Sie steht Naoki oft mit guten Ratschlägen zur seite.

**.  
><strong>

**Keiko Kitagawa**

Sie ist Sailor Mars und hat einen Tempel den sie leitet. In der Zukunft ist sie mit

Naoki zusammen im verlauf der Geschichte trifft sie auf Naoki der sie vor Dämonen rettet.

**Ayaka Komatsu**  
>Sie Übernimmt den Platz von Minako Aino und spielt Sailor Venus. Sie ist in Japan ein grosser Musik Star und Kämpft mit ihrer Stoffkatze Artemis an der seite zusammen gegen Dämonen. Sie Agiert immer im verborgenen als Sailor V, später stellt sich dann heraus das es sich um Sailor Venus handelt..<p>

.

**Setsuna Meio**

Sie ist die Hüterin von Rau und Zeit, sie ist eine der vier engsten vertrauten von Naoki, einst war sie auch mit ihm Verheiratet und hat ein Kind mit ihm.


	3. Kapitel 1 : Zeitreise Extrem

Bis zum 21.06.2105 lebten das Königreich des Mondes und das Erdkönigreich in frieden zusammen, doch an dem Tag grifen die Dämonen

zusammen den Kristallpalast an und überraschten alle. Das Automatische Verteidigungs Sytem der Künstlichen Intiligenz war zwar

aktiviert jedoch konnte dieses gegen die massen der Dämonen auch nichts ausrichten. Prinzessin Serenety, Prinz Enymion und die

Sailor Kriegerinnen zogen sich in den Thronsaal zurück und blockierten die Tür. Von aldem bekamen Naoki und Rei nichts mit,

denn sie waren auf ihrer Trainigs Insel. Ihre Handys hatten sie in ihren Rucksäcken sodas sie sie nicht hörten. Andromeda

versuchte Naoki über das Komunikations implantat zu erreichen, als sie ihm erzählte was grad im Kristalpalast passiete machten

sie sich sofort auf den weg zurück. Doch kurz nachdem sie losgefahren sind merkte Naoki schon das Sailor Jupiter gestorben sein

muss, da er im besitz ihrer Sailor Kräfte war. Naoki rief sofort im Kristall Palast an, Andromeda berichtete das die Dämonen in

den Thronsaal eingedrungen sind und Sailor Jupiter getötet haben, die anderen Sailor Kriegerinnen halten tapfer durch und

beschützen die Prinzessin und den Prinzen. Doch sie hilten nicht lange stand, es fielen eine nach der anderen, die Prinzessin

gab Naoki den befehl für einen Zeitsprung durch das Tor von Zeit und Raum, um die geschenisse des Tages rückgängig zu machen. Das

Tor von Zeit und Raum steht jedoch in einem Unterirdischem Stockwerk des Kristallpalastes. Naoki und Sailor Mars schlichen sich

in den Palast, kurz bevor sie den Raum mit dem Tor von Zeit und Raum ankommen werdne sie hinterrücks von Dämonen überrascht.

Sailor Mars stellt sich ihnen in den weg und ruft Naoki zu das er weiter laufen soll. Naoki dreht sich um und will Sailor Mars

helfen, doch sie schreit nur LAUF schnell LAUF ich halte sie auf! Naoki dreht sich um und rennt weiter zur Tür des Raums.

Er machte die Tür auf, drehte sich um und wollte grade Mars zu sich rufen als er sah das sie tod zu boden fiel. Er war wütend und

traurig zugleich, er verwandelte sich und flutete den Flur mit einer Feuerwalze. Er betrat den Raum, er machte ein Backup der

Kristallpalast Server Datein spielte dies als .rar Archiv auf seinen Pc und packte diesen ein. Dann stellte er das Tor auf das

Datum 18.06.2105 ein sodas er die ereignisse rechzeitig verhindern könnt und öffnete das Tor. In dem Moment brachen Dämonen die

Tür zum Raum von Zeit und Raum auf und beschossen Naoki. Er konnte noch rechzeitig aus dem weg springen. Er feuerte ein paar

Feuerbälle in richtung Dämonen und sprang ins Tor von Zeit und Raum.

Als er auf der anderen Seite auf einer wiese zu sich kommt, wundert er sich wieso er nicht im Kristallpalast ist. Als er sich

ein wenig umgeschaut hat, merkte er, das das Tokyo in dem er sich befindet eindeutig nicht das Tokyo ist das er kennt. Als er

einen Zeitungsladen entdeckte schaute er auf die Tageszeitung, auf dem Stand das Datum 19.06.2000. Er war ganze 105 Jahre in

die Vergangenheit gesprungen, aber wie ist das passiert ? Er war sich sicher das er das richtige Datum eingestellt hat. Da

erinnerte er sich an die Dämonen die kurz nach dem er das Datum eingestellt hat auf ihn feuerten und dabei die Konsole trafen.

Er beschloss erstmal in den Mondpalast zu reisen, um Königin Serenety ersteinmal bericht zu erstatten. Er ging an einen

unbeobachteten Ort und verwandelte sich, setzte den Sailor Transport ein und verschwand. Er tauchte am eingang des Mondpalastes

wieder auf, wo ihn die Wachen auch gleich in Empfang nahmen. Sie brachten ihn in den Thronsaal zur Königin. Naoki

berichtete der Königin was passiert ist und übergab ihr den Befehl zum Zeitsprung der Prinzessin und übergab ihr ebenfalls

das Schreiben mit dem Königlichen Siegel. In diesem Steht Folgendes

Liebe Königin Serenety,

Hiermit bestätige ich das derjenige der ihnen diesen Brief übergeben hat

auch der ist der er zu behaupten tut. Ich bitte sie ihm die Befehlsgewalt

über die Königlichen Truppen sowie vollen zugriff auf die Systeme des

Palastes zu geben. Zudem ist er von nun an der Hüter der Sailor Kräfte.

mit Freundlichen Grüßen

Königin Serenety

Die Königin befolgte das was in dem Brief stand, sie übergab Naoki die Sailor Kräfte und die befehlsgewalt über die Königlichen

Truppen. Naoki zog sich erstmal auf sein Zimmer zurück und schloss den aus der zukunft mitgebrachten Pc an die Server des Palastes an. Er entpackte die Daten

und Instalierte die Künstliche Intiligenz.

**Andromeda :** Systeme werden gestartet.

**Andromeda :** 70% der Systeme nicht gefunden starte Systemcheck

**Andromeda :** Erneuter Systemcheck

**Naoki :** Ist ok Andromeda du wirst die Systeme nicht finden

**Andromeda :** Naoki was ist hier los ? Und wieso sind wir im Mondpalast ?

**Naoki :** Weil es den Kristallpalast noch nicht gibt.

**Naoki :** Wir sind 105 Jahre zu weit zurück gesprungen.

**Andromeda :** Wie denn das ? Die Systeme waren doch auf nur 3 tage eingestellt.

**Naoki :** Ich kann mir das nur so erklären das die Konsole beim Angriff der Dämonen etwas abbekommen hat.

**Naoki :** Und das dann die einstellung der Zeit verstellt hat.

**Andromeda :** System stellt neues Datum ein.

**Naoki :** Andromeda kopiere die Datenbanken bitte in ein neues Verzeichniss damit sie nicht überschrieben werden.

**Naoki :** und dann versehe sie bitte mit einem Passwort. Soll ja nicht jeder wissen was in den nächsten 105 Jahren passiert.

**Andromeda :** Kopieren gestartet.

**Andromeda :** Kopieren vollständig und mit Stufe 5 Passwort gesichert

**Naoki :** Gut, und nun halten wir und an die Oberste Direktive des Zeitreisens.

**Andromeda :** Kein einmischen in die Zeitlinie ?

**Naoki :** Genau.

**Naoki :** Wir haben noch 3 Jahre bis die Sailor Kriegerinnen wieder erweckt werden müssen.

**Naoki :** Bis dahin habe ich dann noch etwas Urlaub, den hab ich mir verdient.

**Andromeda :** Und wo willst du den machen ?

**Naoki :** Ich werde auf die Erde gehen.

**Andromeda :** Meinst du das ist gut ?

**Naoki :** Keine angst ich werde abstand von ihr nehmen.

**Andromeda :** Das meine ich garnicht Naoki.

**Andromeda :** Ich meine eigendlich das durch deine Aura die Dämonen früher aufgeschreckt werden könnten.

**Naoki :** Ich werde meine Aura unterdrücken, das hab ich schon öfter gemacht.

**Andromeda :** Dann hoffen wir mal das alles so abläuft wie es soll.

Naoki machte sich auf den weg zur Erde. Er kaufte sich dort ein kleines Häuschen und lebte darin glücklich unter den Bewohnern Tokios.


	4. Kapitel 2 : Ayakas Aktivierung

Naoki der durch ein versehen 105 Jahre zu viel in die vergangenheit gereist ist, lebte nun schon seit zweieinhalb Jahren glücklich unter den Bewohnern Tokios. Doch da nahm Andromeda kontakt zu ihm auf.

**Andromeda** : Naoki melde dich bitte.

**Naoki** : Ja Andromeda was ist los ?

**Andromeda** : Es ist das eingetreten was ich befürchtet habe.

**Andromeda** : Die Dämonen sind früher aufgetaucht als erwartet.

**Naoki** : Wieviele sind es ?

**Andromeda** : Bis jetzt nur einer.

**Naoki** : Ich kümmere mich um ihn.

**Andromeda** : Wenn du dich jetzt verwandelst Naoki könnte das noch mehr Dämonen anlocken.

**Naoki** : hmm

**Naoki** : Dann reaktivieren wir Ayaka.

**Andromeda** : Was ist wenn wir dadurch auch mehr Dämonen anlocken ?

**Naoki** : Dann reaktivieren wir sie nur zum teil. So das sie auf Dämonenjagt gehen kann.

**Andromeda** : Das müsste gehen.

**Naoki** : Gut dann geb Artemis bescheid der soll sich darum kümmern.

**Andromeda** : Wird erledigt.

Andromeda schickte Artemis sofort auf die Erde um Ayaka die nötigen kräfte zu geben. Ayaka war grade auf dem Hausdach eines Kaufhauses und schaute zum Mond. Sie sah wie Artemis immer näher kam.

**Ayaka** : Eh ?

**Artemis** : Guuuuuuuuuuuuuten Aaaaaaaaabend

Artemis kam immer näher und "landete" schlieslich auf Ayakas Gesicht.

**Ayaka** : Ah, ich sehe nix mehr

Sie Schupste Artemis runter und setzt sich auf.

**Artemis** : Entschuldigung

**Artemis** : Hab keine Angst

**Artemis** : Mein Name ist Artemis, und ich habe dich gesucht.

**Ayaka** : Was ist das ?

**Ayaka** : Das Plüschtier spricht.

**Artemis** : Ich weis es ist nicht leicht zu verstehen aber ich bin kein Spielzeug

**Ayaka** : Roboter !

**Artemis** : Nein auch nicht.

**Ayaka** : kónnichi wá

**Ayaka** : Ohayô

**Ayaka** : Kyuu-chan

_Kyuuanchou (Kyuu-chan) ist ein Vogel namens Mina der die Menschliche Sprache immitiert und_

_alles nachspricht._

**Artemis** : Ich bin kein Kyuu-Chan !

**Artemis** : Oh ich glaube ich bin etwas zu aufgeregt.

Es ertönen Polizei sirenen, Artemis guckt durchs Geländer vom Haus. Er sieht untem am Haus einen Bankräuber der sich hinter einem Auto vor dme vorbeifahrenden Polizei wagen versteckt.

**Artemis** : Ok, Gutes Timing

**Artemis** : Anstatt es dir hier zu erklären was vermutlich länger dauert, zeig ich es dir einfach.

**Ayaka** : Eh ?

Artemis zückt ein Handy hervor, klappt es auf und posizuniert die Handykamera so das Ayaka drauf zu sehen ist

drückt auf den Auslöser und Minako erstralt in einem hellen Licht.

**Ayaka** : Eh ? Nicht möglich!

**Ayaka** : Was ist das ?

**Artemis** : Bitte Komm her und tu was ich dir sage.

Ayaka nickte. Der Bankräuber war inzwischen mehrere Strassen weiter, er machte rast an einer Steinsäule

**Bankräuber** : Ich bin entkommen ... Irgendwie.

Er bemerkte das jemand auf der Säule stand.

**Sailor V** : An Weihnachten zu stehlen...

**Sailor V** : An Weihnachten gibt man und nimmt nicht das hast du wohl falsch verstanden.

Sailor V sprang mit einer rolle von der Säule.

**Bankräuber** : Wer bist du ?

**Sailor V** : Kämpfer für Gerechtigkeit Sailor V ist hier!

**Bankräuber** : Ich weis nicht wer du bist aber du bist mir im weg!

Der Bankräuber zückte ein messer und rannte damit auf Sailor V los. Sie wich mehrmals aus,

**Artemis** : Benutze deine Waffen! Sie ist in deiner Tasche!

Sailor V zog einen Orangförmigen Halbmond aus der Tasche und warf ihn in richtung Bankräuber. Sie verfehlte ihn.

**Sailor V** : Hä ?

**Bankräuber** : Hör auf mir auszuweichen!

Der Bankräuber lief erneut auf Sailor V zu. Kurz bevor er sie erreicht hatte, stürzte ein baum auf ihn und schlug ihn bewustlos.

**Sailor V** : Geht doch.

**Artemis** : Gute arbeit für dein erstes mal.

**Sailor V** : Wow.

**Sailor V** : Ich kann garnicht glauben das ich diese Power habe.

**Artemis** : Von nun an bist du eine Kriegerin

**Sailor V **: Kriegerin ? Ich sehs

Sailor V schaut zum Mond

**Sailor V** : Artemis ? Dankeschön

**Sailor V** : Dies ist warscheinlich das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk das ich je bekommen habe.

Artemis und Sailor V machten sich auf den weg um den Dämon weswegen sie ja eigendlich die Kräfte bekommen hat zu besiegen. Sie besiegte den Dämon und Minako verwandelte sich wieder zurück.

**Artemis** : Ayaka von nun an werden wir zusammen auf jagt nach übeltätern gehen.

**Minako** : Gerne mir gefällt das richtig gut.

Naoki beobachtete alles aus sicherer entfernung und war zufrieden mit dem ersten einsatz von Ayaka. Es verging weiterhin ein halbes jahr ohne das ein Dämon auftauchte.


	5. Kapitel 3: Sailor Moon erwacht

Naoki der grade durch den Mondpalast geht und auf dem weg in den Computer raum ist, trifft in einem gang auf Luna.

**Naoki** : Luna, solltest du nicht auf der suche nach den Kriegern sein ?

**Luna** : Admiral, bin ich schon länger ich wollte nur ein anliegen mit dir besprechen.

**Naoki** : Worum gehts denn ?

**Luna** : Ich möchte gerne das die Prinzessin als Kriegerin Aktiviert wird.

**Naoki** : Wieso denn das ?

**Luna** : Ich habe die befürchtung das sie die Kräfte der Prinzessin nicht Kontrolieren kann.

**Naoki** : Das wäre nicht so gut was schlägst du vor ?

**Luna** : Wir sollten alles so hinstellen das Ayaka die Prinzessin ist und ihr einen gefällschten Silber Krisstall geben.

**Naoki** : Gute Idee, aber wir sollten Artemis und Ayaka darüber informieren. Ich bin eh grade auf dem weg in die Computerzentrale.

**Luna** : Gut ich werde dich begleiten.

Luna und Naoki machten sich auf den weg in die Computerzentrale und kontaktieren Ayaka und Artemis.

**Naoki** : Artemis bitte kommen.

**Artemis** : Ja Admiral hier ist Artemis.

**Naoki** : Luna und ich haben da etwas was wir mit euch besprechen müssen. Wir treffen uns in 30 Minuten im Karaoke Crown.

**Artemis** : Alles klar wir machen uns auf den weg.

30 Minuten später trafen sich die viel im Geheimraum vom Karaoke Crown.

**Ayaka** : Naoki was gibt es denn so wichtiges ?

**Naoki** : Luna und ich glauben das wir die Prinzessin als Kriegerin erwecken sollten.

**Artemis** : Ihr gaubt das sie die Kräfte der Prinzessin nicht kontrolieren kann oder ?

**Luna** : Richtig daher haben wir uns überlegt das wir alles so darstellen das Ayaka die Prinzessin ist.

**Ayaka** : Was ? Ich ? Aber wieso ich ?

**Artemis** : Ayaka du bist durchaus dafür geeignet.

**Naoki** : Das sehe ich auch so.

**Luna** : Wir werden für dich ein paar Diademe anfertigen lassen mit falschen Silberkristallen.

**Ayaka** : Aber...

**Naoki** : Du musst es nicht tun Ayaka wir können uns auch etwas anderes überlegen.

**Ayaka** : Nein Nein ich mach es schon ist ok.

**Naoki** : Gut dann bereiten wir alles vor und Luna erweckt demnächst die erste Kriegerin.

Naoki und Luna machten sich wieder auf den weg in den Mondpalast und bereiteten alles vor. Luna machte sich in der zeit auf den weg zurück auf die Erde um de erste Kriegerin zu erwecken.

**Luna** : Naoki hörst du mich ?

**Naoki** : Ja Luna was gibt es denn ?

**Luna** : Ich habe sie gefunden ich brauche jedoch die genemigung sie zu erwecken.

**Naoki** : Luna ich vertraue dir wenn du meinst das sie die richtige ist dann erwecke sie.

**Luna** : Alles klar ich melde mich später nochmal.

Luna machte sich auf den weg in das Haus von Usagi Tsukino in dem sich Usagi grade fertig macht und ins Bett Gehen will. In Der zwischenzeit starrt Naoki auf die Monitore der Computerzentrale.

**Andomeda** : Naoki an was denkst du grade ?

**Naoki** : Ich bin grade am überlegen ob wir nicht grundlos in dieser Zeit gelandet sind.

**Andromeda** : Du meinst das du etwas ändern solltest ?

**Naoki** : Ja, was wäre wenn wir ein paar dinge die nicht so passieren sollten ändern würden. Ach und hast du die drei schon gefunden ?

**Andromeda** : Nein bis jetzt noch keine spur von den drei aber ich suche weiter und gebe dir dann bescheid.

**Naoki** : Danke, ich würd es ja selber machen aber du kannst das eh viel schneller.

**Andromeda** : Naoki Luna möchte dich sprechen.

**Naoki** : Stell sie durch Romy

**Luna** : Naoki, wir haben hier eine Dämonen Aktivität.

**Naoki** : Luna ist die erste Kriegerin schon Aktiviert.

**Luna** : Naja ähm sie glaubt es mir noch nicht so ganz.

**Naoki** : Ich bin gleich da versuch du inzwischen weiterhin sie zu überzeugen.

Naoki machte sich per Sailor Transport auf die Erde. Als er an der Rennaisance Halle angekommen war spürte er schon die Energie von der Verwandlung Sailor Moons.

**Naoki** : Luna hörst du mich ?

**Luna** : Ja Naoki.

**Naoki** : Ich bin wohl umsonnst hergekommen was ?

**Luna** : Sie hat sich eben verwandelt und glaubt mir nun sie will sich dem Dämon in den weg stellen.

**Naoki** : Gut dann mach ich mich wieder zurück in den Mondpalast.

Naoki Teleportiert sich wieder mit dem Sailor Transport in die Computer Zentrale des Mondpalastes, wo ihn Andromeda schon erwartet.


	6. Kapitel 4 : Die Hüterin der Zeit

Als Naoki in der Computerzentrale des Monpalastes ankam hat ihn Andromeda schon erwartet.

**Andromeda** : Naoki ich habe eine der drei gesuchten personen gefunden.

**Naoki** : Was ? Wo ? Wen ?

**Andromeda** : Ich habe Setsuna gefunden, ich habe ihre Aura in Nagoya aufgespührt.

**Naoki** : Hast du genaue daten ?

**Andromeda** : Nein, nur das sie momentan da ist.

**Naoki** : Ok ich mach mich sofort auf den weg sag du Serenety bescheid.

**Andromeda** : Alles klar Naoki ich melde mich wenn sich etwas ändert.

Naoki machte sich mit dem Sailor Transport auf den weg nach Nagoya.

**Naoki** : Andromeda du hattest recht ich kann ihre Aura spüren. Aber ich kann nicht sagen wo sie genau ist.

**Andromeda** : Und wie willst du sie dann finden ?

**Naoki** : Mit dem Schlüssel zu Raum und Zeit, schlieslich gehört er ihr und er findet sie schon.

**Andromeda** : Viel glück auf deiner suche, Luna hat inzwischen auch die zweite Kriegerin gefunden.

**Naoki** : Sie soll wenn sie sicher ist die Aktivirung in die wege leiten. Ich melde mich später.

**Andromeda** : Gut dann bis später.

Naoki holte den Schlüssel zu Raum und Zeit aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn auf die flache Hand.

**Naoki** : Schlüssel von Raum und Zeit führe mich zu deiner rechtmässigen Besitzerin.

Naoki drehte sich langsam im Kreis, als der Schlüssel anfing zu leuchten.

**Naoki** : Ah in diese richtung.

Naoki machte sich auf den weg und suchte Setsuna. Als er in einem Park ankam sah er sie schon vom Weitem. Er ging rüber und sprach sie an.

**Naoki** : Setsuna ? Setsuna Meio ?

Sie drehte sich um.

**Setsuna** : Ja, kennen wir uns ? Haben wir uns schonmal gesehen ? Du kommst mir so bekannt vor.

**Naoki** : Wir kennen uns teoretisch schon mehrere Leben lang.

**Setsuna** : Hat diese anmache schonmal bei einer Frau funktioniert ?

**Naoki** : Das sollte keine anmache sein es ist die wahrheit. Warte ich beweise es dir.

Naoki berührte Setsunas Stirn mit dem Zeigefinger

**Naoki** : Erwache!

Auf Setsunas stirn erscheint das zeichen des Pluto.

**Setsuna** : Naoki Wo ? Was ?

**Naoki** : Gut das unsere erinnerungen immer komplett in die vergangenheit zu unserer geburt zurück geschickt werden.

**Setsuna** : Naoki was ist pasiert wo sind wir ?

**Naoki** : Die frage sollte wohl eher heissen wann sind wir.

**Setsuna** : Ich erinnere mich nur noch das ich im Palast war und mit den anderen den Thronsaal verteidigt hab. Und dabei wohl ...

**Naoki** : Ich habe deswegen von der Prinzessin den auftrag für einen Zeitsprung bekommen, nur ist der irgendwie schief gelaufen.

**Setsuna** : Scheint so, denn wir sind hier ja 102 Jahre in der Vergangenheit.

**Naoki** : Du bist zurecht die Hüterin der Zeit, dein Zeitgefühl ist beeindruckend. Aber lass uns erstmal in den Mondpalast reisen.

Die beiden machen sich per Sailor Transport zum Mondpalast auf, dort angekommen erzählte Naoki, Setsuna die restliche geschichte.

**Andromeda** : Naoki ? Luna berichtet grade das sie Sailor Merkur erweckt möchte.

**Naoki** : Gut danke für die Info.

**Setsuna** : Wir sollten sie aber nicht mit ihren vollen erinnerungen erwecken Naoki.

**Naoki** : Das habe ich Luna auch schon gesagt, das würde die Zeitlinie zu sehr beeinflussen.

**Setsuna** : Und das dürfte ich als Hüterin der Zeit nicht zulassen.

**Naoki** : Romy ? Hast du Haruka und Michiru schon gefunden ?

**Andromeda** : Nein bisher noch nicht.

**Setsuna** : Und Hotaru ?

**Naoki** : Sie wird in einigen Monaten geboren.

**Setsuna** : Achso na dann.

**Naoki** : Wir sollten uns erstmal ausruhen das wird noch eine anstregende Zeit.

**Setsuna** : Da hast du recht.

Die beiden machten sich in ihre Zimmer und gingen erstmal ins Bett um sich zu erholen.


End file.
